Alpha-27 "Scarecrow"
Alpha-27, nicknamed "Scarecrow", was a clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett who served as an Alpha-class Advanced Reconnaissance Commando in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's Special Operations Brigade and later on as an Assassin in the Galactic Empire following the events surrounding the activation of Order 66. Nickname As time went on, Twenty-seven showed talent in regards to assault and defensive style tactics. He was given the nickname "Scarecrow" due to how he stood out, his personality being more brooding and dangerous, though he was still loyal to the Republic and to his clone brethren. He acquired survivalist skills and found value in working with his brothers and operating alone as a lone wolf. After years of repeticious training, he was declared combat ready and placed in stasis. First Battle of Kamino When Kamino was attacked by the Confederacy of Independent Systems for the first time, the Kaminoans activated their special backup fail-safe to protect the cloning facilities: the Alpha-class ARCs. Twenty-seven was despatched to one of the key hotspots, aiding his common brethren in repulsing the droid invaders. Republic Intelligence Black Site Twenty-seven took part in a great number of battles across the Galaxy, completing numerous missions and securing or destroying many objectives. He eventually reached the rank of Major before being transferred to a black site ran by Republic Intelligence. While stationed at the black site, he met and interrogated a Dark Side cultist member of Drakath's Cult, a woman by the name of Katrina Mireks. One of her brothers, Ash Mireks, personally asked 27 to help keep her safe from harm, stating that she was a tainted soul that needed to be healed, not slaughtered. Scarecrow agreed and aided in her escape, which resulted in his desertion from the Grand Army. On the Run His desertion led to Covert Operations troopers hunting for him. For months he was on the run, stunning and subduing Covert Operators that came his way, refusing to kill his own brothers. Despite being ashamed that he left the Grand Army, he refused to cease being Katrina's guardian. After months of battling the Republic, the Cult eventually fell following Drakath's alleged death. Combat still ensued between cult members and Republic personnel, and Katrina was knocked unconscious and captured by Rane Tai, a member of the Jedi order. This led to a chase wherein 27 would stop at nothing to reach the LAAT that was transporting her. Scarecrow was surrounded by Republic troops in close proximity and was forced to surrender. Following a long stretch in confinement, Katrina was offered the chance to become an agent for Republic Intelligence, supervised by an ARC trooper nicknamed "Rooke". She accepted under the condition that Alpha-27, who had been imprisoned, would be released and reinstated. He was. Scarecrow was happy to be back, and worked hard despite those who looked down on him for his prior desertion. Still, there were many others who respected him for refusing to kill any clones while doing so. Scarecrow was made an RI agent and transferred to Rooke's task force, where he worked alongside Katrina. EXPUNGED Katrina awoke from a coma caused by the events of {DATA EXPUNGED] and they both went back to work. Once Order 66 was activated they both continued to serve under the Empire. Due to Twenty-seven's independent mind, he was able to disregard the order. He merely remained in service to the Galactic Empire for the sake of his clone brothers and for Katrina. Imperial Induction Following their full induction into the Empire, Scarecrow and Katrina became a tag-team duo of assassins who were extremely effective when they worked together. Despite this, there were missions where Scarecrow was forced to operate as a lone wolf. He held the rank of commander in the Stormtrooper Corps and was also deployed in several combat missions. Retirement Following the Battle of Endor, the destruction of the second Death Star and the death of the Emperor, Scarecrow and his close allies surrendered to the Alliance to Restore the Republic before living in peace with Katrina, finally away from the combat that had previously enveloped their lives. Category:Character Category:Clone Category:Alpha Class ARC Category:ARC Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:Alpha-27 "Scarecrow" Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Republic Intelligence Category:Imperial Intelligence Category:Galactic Empire Category:New Republic